The Celestial Trio
by fierynitemare
Summary: When Lucy finds out Natsu's cheating on her, on their anniversary, she flips out and goes on a downwards spiral of hatred. She never thought she could love again until she met them the two that saved her from herself. Just whens she's about to get her life on track she runs into him at the GMG and everything changes. This in my Lucy leaves Fairy Tail with a twist. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys it's me thanks for reading this story hope you enjoy please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy had woken up early that morning and decided to head to the guild earlier than she normally would have. 'Today's the day!' thought Lucy with excitement 'today's our anniversary.' Lucy walked to the guild with an extra bounce in her step 'nothing could ruin today.' it's been a year since she and Natsu confessed their love for each other, and she was going to spend the day with Natsu celebrating their love. The blonde went to the bar as she would normally do and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey Lucy y-you're here e-earlier than usual." Mira said nervously

"Yeah, I woke up early this morning, so instead of sitting home I decided to come here." Lucy said completely oblivious to the white haired girl's nervousness

"Well we have some new missions you might want to pounce on one before the good ones are taken." Mira said trying to get rid of the girl, without being obvious "I think I have the perfect one for you.'

"I think I'll let Natsu pick the mission today, today's our anniversary and I want it to be perfect."

"But-."

Mira was interrupted by the sound of the guild doors opening "Morning everybody!" called a familiar voice

Lucy whipped her head around and hopped off the stool, in time to see Natsu, her boyfriend as of one year kiss another girl on their anniversary. Lucy felt the familiar sting of tears forming in her eyes at the sight of Natsu kissing, his childhood friend on the lips. That wasn't the worst part though, the worst part was that no one in the guild even reacted at the sight. It was like Natsu kissing Lisanna, was a regular occurrence. Lucy took a deep breath 'no, I will not cry here.' she determinedly thought. Lucy turned to Mira and plastered a fake smile on her face "You know what Mira, I think I will take a Mission after all." she said in the most cheerful voice she could muster

Mira gave Lucy an apologetic and pitting look "Okay I have the perfect one for you, It's pretty easy and pays 100,000 jewels."

Lucy took the Job and exited the guild through the back door, she never knew they had. The blonde kept it together until she got to her apartment. She climbed in her bed and Let the tears fall, all she felt was hurt and betrayed. Her own family had stabbed her in the back, they knew that Natsu was cheating on her, for mavis knows how long, and they didn't say anything. Lucy sobbed into her pillow. 'well ' she thought 'that explained the weird silences that ensued after I entered the guild.' Lucy stayed like that for the better part of the day before she decided to get up and go on her mission.

'Nakama' thought Lucy with a bitter laugh as she walked towards the train station 'more like back stabbers'

* * *

 ** _Time skip after Lucy's mission_**

Lucy walked back to the guild battered and bruised from her mission, it was supposed to be a simple delivery mission, she should've known. No one would offer that much money for one simple delivery. The celestial Mage stopped in her tracks and dove into a bush when she Heard the two approach. The plan was to just stay in the bush until they passed by, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop when their conversation turned to her

"When are you gonna break up with that blonde bimbo, anyways Natsu?" asked Lisanna in a not so sweet tone

Natsu sighed "Lis, I don't know okay… I mean I love you… but I love her two."

Lisanna Laughed "You don't love her Natsu… I mean if you did… you wouldn't be cheating on her."

Natsu ran his hands through his hair "I know bu-."

Lisanna cut him off " besides Natsu she's weak she would only hold you and team Natsu back I would be way better than her… you even said that you were tired of having to rescue her all the time and that she was weak and pathetic. You said that she brought trouble to fairy tail…and that you wished you never even met her."

"You know what, you're right Lis." with those words spoken Natsu drove the nail into Lucy's coffin. Natsu sniffed the air "I smell salt." he announced as the two walked hand in hand towards the guild.

Lucy felt as if her heart were ripped in two "Is that what he really thinks of me?" she asked no one in particular as more tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to go to the guild anymore, instead she decided to just go home.

* * *

The blonde ended up crying herself to sleep that night and woke up with a headache, Lucy glared at the sunlight coming through her window 'why can't I just go back to sleep.' she thought ' I can just forget everything there.' despite her better Judgement the blonde went to the guild anyways where she came face to face with the cheater himself

"Mornin Luce." he said as he went to give her a peck on the cheek " I missed you yesterday where'd you go?" Lucy glowered at the lie that flew so easily from his lips

Something snapped inside of her, instead of the pain and sadness she usually felt all she felt was rage. This boy just gets to walk around like nothing's wrong like he didn't cheat on her, like he didn't get the whole guild to lie to her, like he didn't stab her in the back. "I had some stuff to take care of." she spat at him as she pushed him away and walked off

Natsu stood there dumbfounded 'what did he do' "Luce what's wrong." he said going after her. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder to stop Lucy from leaving

Lucy let out a bitter laugh "Like you care." and with that she shook his arm off and walked right into the guild and towards the master's office

"Master I would like to leave fairy tail." Lucy said with no emotion whatsoever

"Why my child, why are you leaving us." he asked with shock and sorrow coloring his voice

Lucy scoffed at the pretend shock and sorrow in his expression. 'Never knew Fairy Tail had such good liars in their ranks.' "I just don't feel like fairy tail is the type of place I would like to belong to anymore." Lucy cryptically replied

"Very well my child." Master said in a resigned voice "just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" asked Lucy impatiently

"That you will take care of yourself, and know that we all love you no matter what."

"Yes master." Lucy nodded her head in agreement and gave him her hand so he could remove her guild mark.

After having her guild mark removed Lucy left through the front doors making sure to hide her hand. Not noticing a sullen looking Lisanna sitting at the bar. Lucy went to her apartment and packed up her things, and asked Virgo to store them when she had finished. Lucy thought about leaving a note for the guild but quickly decided against it when she remembered how they kept quiet about Natsu and Lisanna going behind her back. ''They don't deserve to know' she thought but a nagging voice in her head reminded her of Wendy and Levy and despite her better judgement she decided to leave them notes anyways. After writing the notes Lucy went to her landlady and told her she was moving out. The Landlady was surprisingly sad at seeing Lucy go, but she wished the blonde good luck and told her not to worry about this month's rent. (as a going away gift) "Promise me you'll stay safe?" she had asked

Lucy gave her, what seemed like, her first genuine smile, in years "Of course she replied."

When Lucy got to the train station she wasn't all that surprised to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna there "H-Hey Luce." Natsu asked awkwardly with a hand wave

Lucy acknowledged them with a head nod

"Are you going on a solo mission?" asked Gray

She didn't know why but she didn't want them to know she was leaving the guild. Lucy took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile "Yeah, I couldn't find any of you guys to do a mission and my rent's due soon… sooo here I am." what Lucy said wasn't completely a lie. This had been happening more frequently since Lisanna returned. They just thought she never noticed

Every one except Lisanna (who smirked) grimaced "Yeah about that." Lisanna said with that stupid smirk still on her face "Team Natsu decided that making you resign and replacing you with me, would be beneficial to them… I mean you're just holding them back… you're too weak to keep up, and they want to move forward… oh and before I forget... Natsu's breaking up with you." every one nodded along with Lisanna's words ( well everyone except Natsu who just glared at her thinking 'that two-faced lying little bitch!' but Lucy never noticed)

For the first time in her eighteen years the Blonde finally felt hatred, at first she didn't recognize it for what it was, she just knew that she really felt the urge to rearrange every single one of those traitors faces, but she buried those feelings for now and plastered yet another fake smile on her face and said "Okay, I hope you all have a _nice_ life." then she turned to board the train but before she could get far Happy launched himself at her

"I'm gonna miss you Lushi!" he said with tears in his eyes "Just know that even though we're not on the same team, that doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore okay, I'm still your friend no matter what okay and i'll always be with you." Happy handed a special key thy had gotten on one of their missions with Lisanna (nobody knew that a key was listed in the reward but happy saw it and thought of lucy.)

Lucy smiled at the blue cat "Thanks Happy!" and with that she got on the train and left mongolia, never returning again (or so she thought)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy got off the train at some random place and was now camped out in the woods that surrounded a town called Hades. She was floating in a small lake close to her campsite thinking of the day when her and Natsu confessed to each other. 'Lies' she thought 'it was all lies... he never loved me … I was just a weak replacement for Lisanna' with those thoughts Lucy felt enraged again 'enough with the self pity' she thought angrily as she wiped at a few stray tears running down her cheeks "he doesn't deserve my tears!" she yelled as that emotion from earlier came rising up again "None of them do...they're all traitors!" Lucy was shaking now as the emotion made it to the forefront of her mind "Gray, Erza, and NATSU!" she was screaming now "THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FAMILY AND THEY BETRAYED ME...THEY TOOK A KNIFE AND STABBED ME IN THE BACK...WHAT FAMILY DOES THAT!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile a few miles away from Lucy**_

"She seems unstable master… are you sure we should approach her?" asked a boy with spiky black hair, and silver eyes

"I agree with Ty, master are you sure we should approach her." asked a boy with spiky hair the color of blood and Golden eyes

"Yes Cameron, my child is about to lose her way… she needs guidance and kindness… don't you remember when you were in a state quite like her's a few years ago."

The boy known as Cameron bowed his head "Yes master." he said as he grabbed his companion who was ready to argue and dragged him away

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

Lucy felt like she was being torn in half and like a volcano she erupted "I FUCKING HATE THEM!" she yelled

"Aww come on Blondie you don't mean that do you?" asked a boy with blood colored hair

"Owww! Fuck! I think you just shattered my fucking ear drum!" yelled the boy with raven colored hair

Lucy glared at the two "What do you want." she growled

"I wanna know why you're screaming like a fucking banshee trying to make me go deaf." the one with the black eyes answered as he glared at the girl

Lucy got up and stomped over to the boy " Ohh gee I'm so sorry i didn't realize anyone was here." she sarcastically said as she glared at the boy

The boy took another step closer to her so they were nose to nose "I don't like your sarcasm." he said his voice dangerously low

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with it." she said her voice matching his

"Suddenly the boy smirked and quickly planted a kiss on her lips, too quck for her to even react "I get it now!" he said "You're doing this for attention… If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask blondie."

"Tch. As if I would want to kiss you… I don't even know you."

"That's never stopped them before." He leaned in again and Lucy's eyes widened in panic

"Lucy kick!" she yelled and the boy was kicked into her tent. Lucy stared as the arrogant boy crashed into her tent and smashed it "My tent!" she yelled once more

Cameron sat back and watched as the blonde argued with his twin, over her tent, in amusement, he expected his womanizing friend to make a move on her, but he didn't expect her to kick him across the forest. 'She's even stronger than we expected.' he thought as he stared at the girl waving her fist at Ty. The redhead made his way over to the two "Alright you two that's enough."

"Shut up you red haired freak!" yelled Ty

"What you just call me, beady eyes!"

"You wanna fight."

"Blood dragons roar!"

"Death dragons roar!"

"They're dragon slayers? And one is a Blood dragon slayer… I thought that was only a myth… Wait a minute did he just say death dragon…' Lucy began to tremble ' oh man… what did I just get myself into.' Lucy watched the boys some more 'they don't seem that bad though… in fact they kinda remind me of Gray and Natsu' Lucy shook her head 'NO! Bad Lucy!' she yelled in her head 'those traitors don't deserve to occupy your mind.'

"Don't get you're hopes up Blondie." The red haired one said

"Yeah we're still bad news...It's just that we don't do things without a real cause."

Lucy was even more confused 'so are they good, or evil… and how did they know what I was thinking… please tell me they weren't reading my mind a minute ago

"I know you want me blondie" the silver eyed one smirked at her

"Tch. As if."

"Who's Gray?" the Blood dragon slayer asked, changing the subject

"And who's Natsu?" the death dragon slayer asked

"It doesn't matter!" Lucy snapped at the boys and gave them a glare "Now tell why you're bothering me!"

"Our master wants to train you." the two said in unison

"Do you two always speak at the same time."

The two glanced at each other "Stop copying me!" they yelled at each other

"No you stop copying me!" they yelled again

"Blood dragon's-" "Death dragon's-"

Lucy kicked them both in the gut effectively cutting them off "Why does your master want to train _me_?" she asked in confusion

The red headed one gasped in pain "Our master." he winced in pain

The other one wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain "Decided that you...would be the third person to complete… the circle." he finished for his friend

"What circle?"

"The celestial dragon slayer circle."

"What the hell is that."

"It's a special group of powerful dragon slayers."

"Yeah there's gold, silver, and platinum."

"And you finish each other's sentences too."

"We have a special…" the black haired one paused for a moment searching for the right word

"Connection." his red headed companion finished for him

"So are you ready to go meet him blondie." they said as they both grabbed one of Lucy's hands

Lucy snatched her hands from both boys "My name isn't blondie! And who said I was going with you?"

"Well if you come with us you can get stronger." the raven eyed boy said as he grabbed her right hand again

"And you'll be able to get your revenge on Fairy Tail." The golden eyed boy smirked 'yeah i was reading your thoughts earlier blondie.' he thought "Besides you don't have anywhere else to go since Ty destroyed your tent."

Lucy glared at Ty "You're right." she said to the other one

"Cameron! That wasn't my fault and you know it!" whined Ty "and Now you made her angry at me again and an angry blondie is a scary one."

"Maybe if would just APOLOGIZE i wouldn't be angry!" yelled Lucy "and I told you my name isn't BLONDIE!"

"Then what is your name?" asked cameron

"LUCY! my name is LUCY!"

"I think I like Blondie better." Ty said "what do you think Cam?"

"Yeah Blondie is way better."

"Call me blondie again and I'll have both of you heads on sticks." she threatened

Ty laughed "I like her. He said with a smile on his face " Can we keep her Cam?"

"That's the plan." Cameron answered as they dragged her to their master

' what have I gotten myself into lucy thought as she was dragged away

* * *

The two dragon slayers dragged Lucy deeper in the woods towards their dragons. 'Those two look and act alike.' she thought as she followed them "if it weren't for the hair and eyes I would've thought they were twins. No that's ridiculous" lucy shook the thought off 'but then again I just met them.'

"Blondie these are our parents Renni, and Xzanthios (A/n:made up names)" the two said in excitement startling Lucy out of her thoughts

Lucy stared at the two dragons in front of her the one of the left was black with silver spikes going down her back and she had onyx eyes. While the other one was Blood red with Golden horns protruding from his head and golden spikes running down his back and he too had onyx colored eyes.' their colors match that their foster children' "Hi!" Lucy said still a bit confused as to why a dragon would want to train her "You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes our dragon child has decided she was ready for a foster child, Chrysanthimum has spoken, and she has decided to take you on as her foster child." The blood dragon said "do you accept her offer?"

The other dragon decided to speak up "it's a big deal child… once you accept this answer you will be known as the strongest celestial dragon slayer across the land, the platinum one… also know as the soul slayer. You will be both light and dark… the perfect balance for my boys… if you choose light they choose light, if you choose dark they choose dark."

Lucy looked at the two boys in front of her, she had just met them, but she knew she didn't want to leave them yet. She would go towards the ends of the earth for them "I accept!" she said

"The contract has been made!" boomed both dragons

With those words spoken Lucy was turned into a four year old and teleported to a magical place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do no own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"What the hell!" yelled Lucy in a high pitched child's voice as she Looked down at herself

Cameron and Ty both burst out laughing at the four year old Lucy "Aww you look so cute blondie." exclaimed Ty as he picked her up and nearly crushed her in a hug

"Don't hog her Ty I want to cuddle with the little blondie too." Complained Cam as he snatched her from the raven haired boy

"I'm not a toy you know." Lucy said as she was crushed against Cam's chest

"PUT MY CHILD DOWN!" boomed a voice over head. Everyone Looked up in time to see a silver colored dragon with scales that seemed to shimmer and sparkle. It seemed as if she were rainbow colored. The dragon had silver and golden spikes running down her spine and onyx eyes

"You must be Chrysanthimum." Lucy said in her high pitched little kid voice

"And you are my child." answered a voice in her head

The boys watched as the blonde girl and her dragon slowly faded away

* * *

 _ **Time skip (because i'm lazy)**_

"Why haven't you guys aged at all!" exclaimed Lucy as she approached the boys

Both boys turned around to stare at the girl that had once met a month ago and their mouths hit the blonde looked even hotter than she was before. Lucy now wore a blood red tank top with a black leather Jacket and a black mini skirt with black combat boots her hair was now down to her lower back and it was more of a golden color with silver highlights and it just seemed to sparkle every so once in awhile, Lucy now wore dragon shaped earrings that changed color and shape depending on her mood "It's only been a month goldilocks." Ty said recovering first

"No it hasn't...it's been fourteen years." she said

"For you it has." answered Cam "time passed differently there than it does here."

Lucy smiled at the boys and hugged them "I missed you guys."

"Show us your dragon slaying tattoo." they chorused in excitement

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." she said in a suggestive tone with a raised eyebrow

"Blondie you've changed!" Cam said with a smirk on his face

"I Like it!" exclaimed TY, licking his lips

Lucy rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt up an inch to show them her tattoo on her side close to her hip. It was a silver dragon head that would alternate between a sparkly rainbow color and gold in a few places.

"WOW yours looks soo cool!" they said at the same time again

"I like yours too." Lucy said as she stared at their necks "Wait a second... are you two twins?" she asked confused

"Yeah why." asked Cam

"Damn it… how'd you find out." Ty cursed

"Well I had my suspicions but your tattoos gave you away." Thier tattoo's were exactly the same, except Ty's was black and Cam's was red. Dragon slayers couldn't have the same tattoo unless they shared a really special bond, so twins were often the ones with similar tattoos.

"You're tattoo is just like ours too." the two stated at the same time as they looked at hers once more

"No it's not." Lucy said as she stared at her tattoo "Ohhh!... It is!" Suddenly Lucy was very melancholy, as she recalled how she got her tattoo

"What's wrong blondie." asked Ty

"When you guys had to let go… was it hard?" she asked lost in her thoughts

The twins glanced at each other and smiled evilly they walked over to the blonde and they whispered "We killed them willingly." "we'd do anything for more power." "we had to complete our training."

Lucy stared at the two in horror 'so this is what he meant by the struggle between light and dark.' it's the struggle within themselves, do they think they are light or dark. It was the same problem Lucy had within herself. The blonde had often thought about the time when she had to kill her foster mother. At first she was reluctant, but when Chrysanthimum said she would never be a real dragon slayer ; that she would always remain weak, Lucy felt that old rage and hatred resurface and acted without thinking. She had let her anger cloud her judgement, and she killed Chrysanthimum willingly at the time… but she has regretted it since. Lucy sighed "You guys don't mean that." she finally said after a while "If you could get them back then you would."

"No. Really… we don't care that they're dead… we wanted to kill them." Ty's voice broke at the end, it was all Lucy needed. the blonde hugged the two as they cried

"I know how you guys feel." she whispered "Sometimes i think that i don't care about Chrysanthimum, I wanted to kill her, i wanted the power… I feel detached, it's like i can't' feel emotion… other times i miss her so much, it's like i can't breathe." a tear slid down the girl's face

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

With nothing left to do the three soon found themselves wandering around fiore, doing odd jobs to pass the time. They were soon known as the celestial trio, because they were never seen without one another. The three were feared and respected by many and were in high demand for the guilds. Lucy, Cam and Ty were at a restaurant in crocus, when they heard a big explosion. They quickly paid for their food and rushed out of the restaurant.

"Ty where did it come from." Lucy demanded

"Two blocks away." he answered

"You're not seriously thinking about helping are you." Cam asked with a raised eyebrow

"I feel like being helpful today."

Ty groaned "I like it better when you're in a bad mood."

"Yeah I'd rather we stay in bed all day."

Lucy turned a shade of red and smacked Cam upside the head "shut it!" she yelled

Ty smirked "she likes me better."

Lucy turned an even deeper shade of red and slapped Ty. It was no secret Lucy was intimate with both of the boys. They didn't mind sharing Lucy, she was with one, one day and with the other, another day. It was like she was dating both of them, they just didn't use labels. (they were a reverse harem) "come on guys… I want to be good today."

The two groaned "anything for you Lucy." they finally conceded

Lucy jumped up and down in excitement and kissed them both on the cheek "I love you guys." then she was off, down the street leaving them in the dust.

When Lucy got to the explosion site she wasn't surprised to see a man with glowing green eyes dressed in a robber outfit with a bag of money in his hands. He stared at the spot where a blonde boy with blue eyes was standing the robbers eyes changed color and the spot exploded. The boy barely had enough time to dodge out of the way. "Holy ray!" the boy yelled "he's a dragon slayer?' lucy thought. The robber put up a shield and blocked the blast

Lucy sat there and watched as the boy had is ass handed to him before she decided to intervene. The blonde motioned to the red head next to her. Cam rolled his eyes "do I have to." Lucy glared at the boy and sent him a message telepathically. He smirked at her but did as he was told. "Bloodbend!" he yelled as he flicked his wrist towards the robber. The robber stopped in his tracks and stood still as a statute. "Drop the money." Cam ordered. The man did as he was told. Cam released the man from his hold and the man stood there in confusion. Lucy gave the golden eyed boy a look that said 'really, that's they best you can do."

Cam shrugged and sent her a message telepathically _you asked me to do something so I did._ Lucy rolled her eyes _well do something else!_

"Fine." Cam said out loud this time. He stared at the robber and whispered "Blood combustion." The robber exploded and blood went everywhere, it splattered the walls and drenched the four dragon slayers.

"CAM!" Lucy and Ty complained

"You asked me to do it." he said pointing a finger at Lucy

"I asked you to stop the man not _kill_ him."

"But killing him is so much more fun." Cam's eyes sparkled when he said this

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Ty as he high fived his brother

Lucy glared at the two "We can't go on one F-."

The blonde was cut off by the boy they just rescued "Thanks for the help blondie...but I didn't need it." he said arrogantly as he approached her

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "Don't call me blondie."

"Yeah only we get to call her that!"Ty and Cam yelled from behind her

"What's your name then, I'd love to get to know it over dinner." he said suggestively

The boys growled at the boy "yeah… no thinks i don't go out with people i don't know."

The boy looked shocked "You mean you don't know who I am!?"

"Nope." Lucy answered bored of the conversation

"I-I-I'm Sting Eucliffe! Everyone knows who I am!" he yelled outraged

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell." was all Lucy said as she turned around to leave the boys snickered behind her

"Does the dragon slayer duo mean anything to you?" Sting yelled at her retreating back

"Does the name Lucy Heartfillia strike fear in your heart." Lucy retorted

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_ **(Sting's POV)**

Sting was sitting at the bar in his guild recounting the day's events, when his mind wandered to the peculiar Blonde he met. 'She was quite arrogant.' _Look at the kettle calling the pot black_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. Sting chose to ignore it she was kinda pretty though- no she wasn't just pretty she was hot. Sting remembered how she didn't even know who he was. "Does the name Lucy heartfillia strike fear in your heart." Sting recounted her words from earlier "Please she couldn't even frighten a fly." he thought as he drink his whiskey

"Better not let her hear that." a voice whispered by his ear

Sting jumped "Rouge what the Fuck!" he yelled at his laughing companion

"I don't care if she hears." he said bravely

"Sting you do know who that was don't you?" Rouge asked

"Some random chick who's been living under a rock."

"Sting you-Baka… That was Lucy heartfillia, a member of the celestial trio."

Stings eyes widened "I wanna go fight her."

"Did someone say celestial trio!" the master said rushing from his office

"Yeah Sting met the girl today." answered Rouge expressionless

The master had stars in his eyes "I want them to join our guild… Sting you're going to go retrieve her."

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you have her scent."

"Forget it… something's off about those three… they killed the guy i was after on my mission without even lifting a finger… and they didn't even feel bad about it." Sting was haunted by the memory

"I'll go Master." Minerva spoke up "With the Grand Magic Games approaching they will be a great addition to the team we will win for sure."

"Yes minerva you sting and Rogue will go retrieve the three… i will not accept failure."

Sting and Rogue shuddered at the thought of their punishment

* * *

 _ **Time Skip (Lucy's POV)**_

Lucy, Ty and Cam had checked into an inn close by the restaurant they went to earlier. Cam and Ty were both Knocked out snoring in their beds. While Lucy lay in her staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. Lucy was stuck on the events of the day, she should've felt bad about Cam killing the robber, but she couldn't make herself care, And that unnerved her. All she could really think was that he was a villain he deserved it. "What's wrong with me?" Lucy whispered. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore she needed to get blonde changed out of her night clothes and threw on a pair of Ty's sweats and Cam's T-shirt and headed outside.

Lucy was walking alone in the forest, trying to clear her thoughts, when she heard a rustling in the bushes. The Celestial Mage smirked 'Is someone trying to attack me...they should know better.' "Come on out." she yelled "Face me like the man you think you are."

* * *

Ty's eyes shot open 'something doesn't feel right.' the raven haired boy glanced over at Lucy's bed and saw that it was empty " _Cam"_ he called out telepathically "Lucy's not here."

The tired mage didn't even bother to answer telepathically "She went on a walk." he mumbled as he turned over to go back to sleep

"I think we should go follow her." Ty decided "Just in case."

"Lucy can take care of herself… now go back to sleep."

"Cam I'm worried about her."

Cameron turned back over to face Ty "You're not gonna let this go are you?" he asked

"No. So are you coming or not?" Ty said as he pulled his pants and shirt on."

"Well I got nothin better to do since someone woke me up." Cam answered as he got out of his bed and pulled his pants on "have you seen my shirt he asked looking around in bewilderment.

"Come on we don't have time for this." Ty said impatient

* * *

Lucy enhanced her senses to see where the threats were. There were three of them… one was in the bush and two were up in a tree. And then there was Ty and Cam, who were hiding behind a tree spying on her. 'Idiots!' she thought with a smile

"Cocky aren't we." Stated the girl from behind the bush as she approached Lucy

"What do you want?" Lucy said irritation evident in her voice

"You." Minerva answered "Well we want you to join our guild, Sabertooth… which i don't really know why you seem very weak."

Lucy smirked at the weak comment, her, Ty and Cam were all taught how to mask their magical energy without using limiters. "Thanks...but no thanks. I don't do the whole guild thing anymore."

"Oh honey… you think you have a choice...that's cute." Minerva lunged at Lucy.

Lucy teleported behind Minerva "you know you're the fourth guild to approach us today." Lucy ticked off the guilds with her fingers "Let's see there was Blue pegasus, lamia scale, mermaid heel and now there's you!"

Minerva growled "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Lucy asked innocently

"Appear behind me."

"Honey… I'm not in high demand for nothing." Lucy Let some of her Magic energy surface (And by some I mean a A LOT)

"H-H-How'd you do that… you're supposed to be the weak link of the group." Minerva asked with fear in her voice

"Actually." said Cam as he and Ty came out of their hiding spots." she's the strongest one in our group"

* * *

"How did they do that?" Sting asked Rouge, up in the tree top "I didn't even sense them."

"I don't know but I think we should help minerva." was all Rouge replied. The two Jumped down from the tree top to face off the other two celestial Mages

* * *

"Are you scared now?" Lucy asked minerva as she teleported in front of her and grabbed her shirt, lifting her up off the ground " A little word of advice… I don't take to kindly to threats… but more importantly I HATE BEING CALLED WEAK… it's a little pet peeve of mine." Lucy said as she threw minerva across the forest and charged after her

* * *

"Ugh oh." Said Ty with a smirk

"Scary Lucy's come out to play." Cam finished with a smirk of his own. The two faced their opponents with devilish grins

"Sting good to see you man!" said Cam as he advanced

"Yeah too bad it has to be under these circumstances though." Sting answered

"Save the chatter." interrupted Rouge "Shadow dragon's roar!" A dark beam shot out towards Ty

"Death dragon's roar." Ty countered and a dark beam of his own shot out

Rouge was confused "I thought you were celestial mages?"

"Well you're fifty percent right I'll give you that." said Ty as he kicked Rouge in the stomach

"Grim reaper's touch." Ty said as his hands were engulfed with a black fire

Rouge glanced at Sting "Why aren't you doing anything?!" he yelled at his companion who was just sitting there

"I Can't move." he said his voice strained

Cam smiled "I love my Magic!"

"I thought you loved Lucy!" Ty retorted as he punched rouge in the face

"Shut up!" he yelled at ty "Let's make this a fair fight." Cam said to Sting

"Don't kill him!" interjected Ty, as he was punched in the stomach

"Shut up!" Cam said forcefully as he released Sting from his hold

Sting tried to use his holy nova but Cameron ate it "What the hell!" yelled Sting

"Surprise!" yelled Cam "That was tasty but I think I like the blood of my victims better."

"Lucy would be Upset if you killed another person today." Ty warned

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting some one." Cam asked annoyed. Ty gestured over to Rouge who was knocked out cold on the ground.

"What did you do!" Sting yelled

"Shh! He's sleeping." said Ty with a grin

* * *

Lucy could read MInerva's thoughts _i'll faint to the left but i'll go right._ Minerva was met with Lucy's first. The two went back and forth trading blow Lucy was going easy on Minerva because she didn't want to kill the girl, But when Minerva snatched Lucy's keys, The blonde Lost it. "I choose dark." The soul slayer had dark and light magic when in battle Lucy could choose whether or not she wanted to use magic with dark effects of light effects when she choose her eyes would change to show her decision. The blonde said as her eyes changed color from brown to black. "Reapers soul." she said as her fists began to flame with a white translucent flame then she Punched Minerva and took her soul. Minerva collapsed to the ground feeling empty.

"Lucy put it back!" scolded Cam

"Yeah if we can't kill anyone neither can you." Ty said

Lucy's eyes flashed "That Bitch Stole my keys she needed to learn a lesson."

"And she did… besides you got your keys back anyway."

Lucy Growled "She deserves to die."

"LUUUCCCY." Cam warned

"Fine!" she conceded "I Choose light." Lucy's eyes changed to a ghostly white color "Soul selection- I call MInerva Orland." Minerva's soul appeared, I was a black whisp of smoke. Lucy then turned to Ty and Cam and she gave them a look. "MInerva orland, I Lucy Heartfillia grant you the use of your soul. Now return! But remember this" Lucy threatened "If you so much as lay a finger on my keys I'll kill you and enjoy every second of it." The three watched as the soul returned to its body

"Now don't you feel better." Ty teased

"Shut up." Lucy said as she made her way back to the inn

"Wait aren't you gonna escort the Mages back to their guild."

"Hell no… why would I do that."

"Come on Lucy you're supposed to be the good one."

"That bitch took all the goodness away for the day."

"Come on Lucy be a good citizen." Ty said

Lucy snickered "since when do you want to be a good citizen."

"Because you said if we be good boys you'll give us a kiss."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Whatever." she said with a grin as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Ty and then Cam on the cheek

* * *

With the help of the boys lucy managed to drag Sting, Rogue and Minerva back to their guild. When Lucy got there she was simmering with rage, the blonde Mage Kicked open the doors to the guild hall and yelled "WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SEND THESE THREE WEAK, STUPID, MAGES OUT TO KIDNAP ME!"

Everyone gasped no one has ever called Minerva, Sting or Rogue weak before… in fact no one has ever beaten them in a fight (well until today.) Everyone stared at their three strongest mages in horror. How strong is that girl they all thought with fear.

"Lucy my darling it's so good to have you… I've heard so much about you." said their master as he came from his office.

"So you're the idiot who, stupidly thought he could force me to join his sorry ass guild." everyone gasped at the girl's words no one has ever spoken to their master like that.

"Now you're gonna watch your mouth missy I expect some res-."

"Eternal pain, reapers curse!" Lucy punched their sorry excuse for a Master in the stomach and watched as he crumpled to the ground in agony screaming

"Lucy Baby that wasn't fair." said Ty

"Yeah you didn't even let the man finish his sentence." Cam pointed out

"I don't care! He deserved it." Lucy whispered the Last Part


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Everyone stared at the three Mages in horror and then they stared at their master screaming on the floor, they all shied away from the mages.

"Well are you gonna at least put him outta his misery?" Cam asked

Lucy grinned at this "What should I do snap his neck… or steal his soul… no how about-."

Lucy was interrupted by Ty using Death's wish, something he could only use when both he and the opponent wanted the opponent to die. (Both parties had to consent)

"You stole my kill."

Cam sighed and began ushering Lucy towards the guilds doors"Come on Lucy let's get you to bed.

"He stole my kill!" Lucy said to Cam as she allowed herself to be pushed towards the doors

"You would've regretted it in the morning sweetheart!" Ty called out

"Yeah but it was _my_ kill."

" Come on Lucy it's past your bedtime and your sadistic side's beginning to show." Cam said from behind her

"Well whose fault is that." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted

"Well that's my cue!" Ty said happily to the guild "Pleasure meeting you all."

Everyone stared at the three frozen in shock, They had just killed Master Jiemma, the deadliest person in their guild, and they had barely lifted a finger doing it. Who were these Mages who looked at killing as if it were a-a game.

The celestial Trio Made it to an inn close by the guild and finally Managed to get Lucy to bed. Ty and Cam were laying in their beds staring at the ceiling, having a mental conversation with one another

" _Lucy was out of it today Huh." s_ aid Ty with a pensive expression

" _She used reaper's soul today Ty… you know that has negative effects on her."_ Cam said sleepily

" _Yeah i wished she wouldn't use it… I like the happy go Lucky Lucy that values human life, no matter how pathetic it is."_

" _Yeah we're supposed to be the sadistic ones."_ Cam rolled over and went to sleep leaving Ty alone with his thoughts

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of footsteps outside of her door followed by a loud banging on the door. "Blondie!" a familiar voice yelled from the outside "Open up our guild wants to talk with you."

"Cam get the door." Lucy said as she rolled over in her bed

"Why do I have to get it." he said as he rolled over in his bed

"Because you're the responsible one." Ty said as he threw a pillow across the room

"Hey!" yelled Lucy

"Sorry I was aiming for Cam."

"How can you be aiming if your eyes aren't even open." Cameron pointed out

The banging on their door got louder "Shut up and go get the damn door." said Ty

The redhead groaned as he got up from his bed and glared at the two mages who got to stay in bed "what the hell do you want?" he growled as he swung the door open

"I'm sorry I thought this was Lucy's room." Sting said in confusion "I smelled her here."

"Yeah this is Lucy's room."

"Wait so are you two dating or something." Sting said trying to hide his disappointment

Cam smirked "Or something." he opened the door wider and showed Sting the three beds in the room "It's cheaper to just share one room… besides we don't really like being separated when we stay in strange places."

"Oh." Sting said happily 'I still have a shot!' he thought

Cam frowned at Sting's thoughts "Why are you here anyways." he asked a bit irritated

"Oh right! Our guild wants to meet with you."

"Blondie!" Cam yelled "Get the fuck up we gotta go somewhere!"

"Cameron Redsoul I swear I'm gonna-."

"Get your ass up and get dressed." Cam cut her off "You two Ty get your Lazy ass up and get dressed."

Ty groaned "Five more minutes."

'No! Now." The blood dragon slayer ordered

Lucy and Ty glared at Cam "Meanie!" they yelled as they slowly got up from their beds

"I don't hear feet hitting the floor."

"Were working on it!" The blonde and raven haired boy yelled at the same time

Lucy got up to grab her clothes then ran into the bathroom to shower, Ty Just shrugged his clothes on and layed back down on the bed and went back to sleep. Lucy got out the shower and came out wearing a nothing but a towel, Cameron grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Out!" Lucy ordered Sting

"What about him!" Sting said as he pointed at Ty who was starting to snore

"He's asleep… or at least I think he is… I can never really tell these days."

"So you're just going to change in front out a pervert!"

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed stricken as she made a shield around her and then changed its element to shadow that way no one could see through it "See… I have a few tricks up my sleeve." she said as she dressed. Lucy decided to go with a silver sundress and her black leather jacket with her black combat boots. "I'm matching Ty today.' she thought once she finished she let she shield down and turned to Sting "what do you think?" The Light dragon slayer was at a loss for words

"You look beautiful!" Ty said from across the room

"I knew you weren't asleep. Pervert!"

Actually I was asleep but your thoughts intrigued me." Ty said

"I didn't realize I was projecting." Lucy said

"You're getting stronger."

"Wait a minute you guys can read minds!" exclaimed Sting

"Yeah so what." Lucy said as Ty said "Only when we want to."

"So you weren't reading my mind just a minute ago."

"No was there something that I should've read?" The ever so oblivious Lucy answered

"NO!" Sting yelled

Ty glowered at Sting 'I'm onto you.' he thought menacingly 'You can't fool me.'

"You're onto who?" Lucy asked out loud

"Stop reading my mind."

"You're projecting!"

"Cam hurry the fuck up!" Ty yelled ignoring Lucy's question

"Wait a fucking minute!" Cam yelled back her voice muffled by the door. Once Cam was done in the bathroom the three set out for Sabertooth

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at fairy Tail**_

Natsu and Happy had Just gotten back from a mission and their thoughts strayed to Lucy. They hadn't seen the Blonde celestial mage, since Lisanna Kicked her off the team. Natsu's demeanor instantly darkened when he thought of Lisanna 'That lying little bitch.' he thought angrily. She chased Lucy off... and because of her he lost not only the best friend and partner her ever had, but he lost his one and only soulmate. Sure Lucy was still part of Fairy Tail but he could never bring himself to approach her… the guilt was just too great… besides he never saw her at the guild anyway.(Natsu you idiot)

Natsu flung the door to the guild open and yelled "Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission."

Everyone glowered at the pink haired Idiot "Is this some type of sick joke you and Lisanna decided to pull." Wendy demanded from across the guild an angry aura surrounding her

"Lucy left you Baka!" Levy yelled from Gajeel's lap

"She's been gone for three months… haven't you noticed."

"yeah she left because of you and team Natsu!"

"Haven't you seen sorcerer's weekly!"

"You broke bunny girl's heart! flame for brains!"

"I'm not even surprised you didn't notice… you and that bitch Lisanna deserve each other!"

"We lost a good nakama because of you!"

Everyone started ganging up on Natsu and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Lucy's gone? was the only thing racing through his mind she's really gone. Natsu felt like he was falling into an abyss. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY'S GONE!" he finally exploded. Someone threw an issue of sorcerer's weekly at him.

"Read it and weep." Mira said darkly

Natsu flipped to an article titled the celestial Trio, where he saw a picture of Lucy, standing in between two boys, on her tippy toes Kissing the redhead one on the cheek. "Who's this guy with the weird tattoo mark on his neck that Lucy's kissing." he asked with rage in his voice.

"Thats Cameron Redsoul." answered Gray

"Well I want to fight him!" Natsu said with a raised fist

"Sure… We'd all love to watch you get your ass handed to you." Cana said as she drunk out of her barrel of liquor

"Natsu." happy said worriedly "I don't think you want to fight these guys… it says here that they rarely ever leave their opponents alive.

"Well i'm gonna take that chance… i'll do anything if it means getting Luce back."

"But NAATTSSSU!" whined Lisanna "With that slut out of the way we can finally have our happy ending."

"SHUT UP LISANNA!" everyone yelled

Natsu stared at the picture again 'Wow Lucy has changed.' he thought ' she doesn't seem so depressed and she looks happy.' How had he not noticed when this blonde beauty walked out of his life. All the signs were there… the guild became a less happy place, Levy became more of an introvert only talking to Gajeel, and wendy was rarely ever happy she was always snippy especially to him and Lisanna. Natsu never would have guess that Lucy leaving the guild was the reason why the place slowly lost its luster. 'I'm an idiot!' he thought. 'I made the biggest mistake of my life and i don't think i'll be able to fix it… Lucy's gone and it's all my fault.' tears began to fall from Natsu's eyes and soon he was on the guilds floors blubbering like a baby.

* * *

 _ **Back at Sabertooth**_

Everyone that belonged to the guild was gathered there to see their new master, the mage who had killed Jiemma without even breaking a sweat ."Lucy we've decided that you should be guild master since you're the strongest Mage here and you pretty much killed the old man." Sting said to Lucy

"And because everyone's afraid of you." Rouge said bluntly

Lucy smirked at this "Why would you make someone you fear your Master?" she asked as she turned around to address everyone

"Because that's how things are done here." answered Minerva "This guild isn't a lovey dovey one it's ruled by fear. That's how you stay on top and keep everyone in line…that's the sabertooth way."

"No that's Jiemma's way." Lucy said a bit forcefully "A guild leader is someone you should be able to trust...someone you look up to and respect… A guild leader is someone who has your best interests at heart. He's your comrade and definitely someone you shouldn't fear. A guild _is supposed_ to be a lovey dovey place… A guild is supposed to be a second family… it's place you go to have fun. So no I will not accept your offer to be guild leader because you fear me… and because i think there is someone else better suited for the Job… and that person is Sting."

"But Lucy." said the other celestial mage, Yukino "You just proved to us that you would make a great guild master because it seems like you do have our best interests at heart when you turned down the offer and you didn't even know us yet you freed us from the oppression from Master Jiemma."

"Yeah I only did that because I have some anger issues I need to work out."

"Just think about it?" rouge asked

"OKay I'll think about it."

 _ **Five seconds Later**_

"The answer's still No… I really think you should pick Sting or Rogue or maybe even Minerva... Anyone! Just. Not. Me!"

"Fine we choose Sting end of discussion." said Rouge "I'm going on a mission."

"Well Lucy since I'm guild master now do you want to join sabertooth."

Lucy was just about to say no when Cam sent her a message in her head " _The grand Magic games are coming up soon you'll have your chance at revenge against Fairy Tail." he said "Besides this is their rival guild... when you win this thing in sabertooths name, it'll add more salt to the wound."_

Lucy smiled at Cam " _I like the way you think Vampire."_

" _For the hundredth time I'm. Not. A. Fucking. VAMPIRE!"_

" _Says the boy who occasionally drinks the blood of his fallen opponents."_

" _You eat souls grim reaper."_ Lucy glared at Cam who in turn laughed "You know what Sting." she said ignoring Cam "I think I will Join sabertooth."

"What about your friends?"

"Wherever she goes we go." Said Cam

"Yeah we're a package deal." Ty chimed in

"Where would you like your guild Marks and what color."

"Right shoulder silver." said Ty

"Right shoulder gold." said Cam

"Right Hand rainbow." said Lucy

Everyone watched as the new members got their stamps but something weird happened when Lucy got hers instead of being rainbow it would alternate between silver and gold and it sparkled. "I Love it!" yelled Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. So to answer you questions Natsu was not manipulated. He was just confused. He thought he loved Lisanna because he was confused by her feelings and his own, when she came back, but after he saw her true colors he realized that he liked Lucy more than her. Natsu will get a chance to redeem himself but I haven't decided what Lucy will do once he explains to her, she may forgive him and she may not.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"That's not supposed to happen." Sting said confused

"Lucy has body Manipulation, she can change small things on her body that aren't that noticeable, like eye color, hair color/length, and unnatural things like guild marks." Ty and Cam explained

everyone nodded in understanding

"Well now that we're official members of Sabertooth let's go on a mission!" Lucy said enthusiastically "I really missed going on missions. Theyweresomuchfunan,it'sfunhelpingpeople! you guys will love it."

"Wait a Minute... Lucy did you say we have to _help_ people?" Cam made a weird face at the word help

"As in actually _help_ people?" Ty said the word with disgust

"Well… yeah, but you get to beat up some stuff up too...youjustcan'tkillanyone." Lucy said that last part under her breath

"What do you mean we can't kill anyone!" Ty and Cam exclaimed together

"Were supposed to be the good guys. The good guys don't kill people."

"I'm starting to rethink this whole guild thing." Ty said with a hand on his forehead

"Well you get jewel, when you do a mission." Lucy said still trying to sell the idea to the boys "And it's something that I enjoy doing."

The boys relented "Fine… but you better pick one with lots of jewel!"

Lucy jumped up and down and made her way of to the job request board "Hmm...this one looks interesting."

"What does it say?" Ty came up behind Lucy and began reading over her shoulder

"Well it's a retrieval Mission... it says a Lady lost her doll in the forest a few years ago and now she want's it back."

"What the fuck! Why doesn't she just buy a new doll?" Cam asked

"BECAUSE IT WAS PROBABLY A FAMILY HEIRLOOM...SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Lucy yelled at Cam and kicked him into a wall "Lucy-kick!"

"Do _you_ have any complaints Ty?!" Lucy asked with raised eyebrows."

Ty glanced at hole in the wall and Cameron twitching on the ground in pain, then he glanced at the reward at the bottom of the paper "For 500,000 Jewel! No way."

"That's why you're my favorite death dragon slayer." she said patting his cheek

"I'm the only death dragon slayer you know!"

Lucy walked over to Yukino and said "I would like to take this job." **(A/N: Yukino is kind of like Mira. When it comes to guild duties)**

"Um Lucy… I don't think you guys are allowed to go on missions by yourselves just yet."

"Well why not?!" Lucy asked irritated

Yukino squeaked in fear, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Lucy's wrath "Uh… the magiccounseldoesn'tthinkit'sagoodideaforyouandyourteamtogoonmissionsbyyourselvesbecausethey'reafraidthatyoumightendupkillinginnocentcivilians."

"Come again?" Lucy asked

"Uh… the magic counsel doesn't think it's a good idea for you and your team to go on missions by yourselves because they're afraid that you might end up killing innocent civilians."

"Pshhh… that's only happened like… seven… no ...eleven times." Ty said with a nonchalant wave of his hand

Lucy turned to Ty and gave him a look that said you aren't helping our case "Fuck the magic counsel… we don't need a chaperone." she said to Yukino

"Yeah... but if we let you go alone we might get disbanded."

Lucy sighed an annoyed sigh "Fine!" she relented "Who wants to come with us?" turning to rest of the guild members, Lucy raised her eyebrows and waited for a volunteer

Everyone was dead silent, they wouldn't even make a move, for fear that it would be misinterpreted, everyone looked around in fear, willing someone else to volunteer so they wouldn't have to. Lucy growled in frustration "See!" she said "No one wants to be our chaperone."

"Well I'm sure…"The white haired mage trailed off and looked around the guild and just decided to pick the first person she saw "Aha!" she said in triumph "Lector!" she yelled as she saw him entering through the guild doors "and umm…" she looked around again and spotted Rufus at the bar "Rufus!" The celestial Mage nodded her head in affirmation "Yes. Lector and Rufus would love to accompany you on your mission."

"WHHAATT!" a high pitched voice yelled from across the guild, soon a little red ball of fur shot across the guild and nearly tackled the white haired girl "No Yukino! Don't. Do. This. To. Me!" the little guy had to pause between every word for dramatic effect "Those three are Lunatics… I can't go with them… the blonde one scares me!" Lucy smirked at this

"Don't worry Little guy i'll take good care of you." she said

Lector Squeaked "She's scarier than Minerva!"

"Lector you're going with Lucy and that's final!" Yukino ordered "Rufus will you please accompany Miss Lucy Heartfilia and her team on their mission?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Why does he get a choice?" a sullen looking Lector asked

"Well actually he didn't really have a choice. I just thought it would be politer to ask." A cheery looking Yukino said as she turned around to go the Master's office to notify Sting that the Celestial Trio was headed out on a mission.

"I don't know what Rouge see's in her." Lector mumbled under his breath as she left

Lucy snickered and picked Lector up "You know what cat… You're alright in my book." she decided as she started to cuddle with him

"You're pretty cool too I guess." he said as he hugged her back

Just then Sting creepily slid out from behind a pillar, Juvia style. "Love rival!" he accused as he glared at Lector, hogging all of the Lucy Love.

After that Lucy, Cam, Ty, Lector, and Rufus set off for the train station close by the guild.

Once they were on the train Lucy got comfortable by curling on the seat with a book while Ty and Cam fell asleep. Lector was curled up in Lucy's Lap reading the book with her and Rufus sat across from them stoic. They were riding the train in a comfortable silence when Rufus decided to break it.

"Hey Lucy! Why don't you guys get motion sickness? I thought that was a dragon slayer thing."

Lucy pondered for a minute "I don't know" she admitted "I guess it's because we are able to perform healing magic."

Rufus' eyes widened when she said she could perform healing magic "Wow!" he said "That's so cool what else can you do?"

Lucy smirked "Wouldn't you like to know." she teased as she started to read her book again.

 _ **Timeskip (because trains are boring)**_

The band of mages made it to clover town and were currently standing outside of a mansion. Lucy went up and knocked on the door 'I hope this is the right place.' she thought Just as the door was about to open.

"Good morning!" One of the maids answered the door "you must be the Sabertooth mages Master requested. Please come in!" she said opening the door wider to let them in

The five followed the woman deeper into the house and were led into a sitting room,where they met a little old woman with short blue hair and green eyes. The sitting room was pretty simple, It had blue carpet and white walls, with a blue trim, and there were paintings of the old lady with a little pink haired girl, hung on the them (the walls). A book shelf was sitting in the corner of the room against the wall, and there were three large couches spread out in a circle, in the middle of the room, with a small coffee table in the middle (of the couches). Everyone spread out on the couches and waited for the lady to explain the job further.

"Please help yourself to some tea." the old lady said motioning towards the tray one of her maids brought in." Rufus reached for a cup of tea while the other four declined.

The lady explained about the doll and how it was in fact a family heirloom. It's name was Josephine and she was passed down from the lady's great-great-great grandmother though the generations. The Woman said it was her turn to pass it down to her granddaughter Amelia, since the girl's mother died long ago. The woman then told her woeful story of how she came to lose the beloved doll in the east forest one day when her family took a trip and how she had regretted it since.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy interrupted the story "Did you say the east forest?"

"Yes… my family was vacationing in Magnolia because of one of the parade's the guild there throws, and I lost it in the forest out there one foggy day."

Lucy groaned and slumped against the couch "Why didn't you ask Fairy Tail to do this mission?" she asked a bit irritated "Their guild is located in Magnolia!"

"Because." the bluenette answered indignantly "Fairy Tail is a very destructive guild and I want one of the best to retrieve my doll... It's a family Heirloom you know!"

"Whatever." Lucy said "But if you want us to retrieve the doll I expect 200,000 more jewel."

"W-WHAT!" the lady said outraged

"Well I want 100,000 more jewel because you're inconveniencing our guild, and because you're being picky, there's a perfectly good guild,only a little bit ways away, and they would be happy to retrieve your doll. I want another 100,000 more jewel because this mission's not as simple as you want us to think. You lost your doll because you were frightened by a forest Vulcan and you dropped it and ran away, and now the doll is being guarded at their nest, and we would have to wipe the nest out so you could get your doll back." Lucy said in a huff "These are my terms. Take it or leave it you lying old hag."

The lady was outraged, and under normal circumstances she would've told these mages off, no one gets to talk to her the way that Lucy just did, but she really needed the doll "F-FINE!" she finally agreed "But my doll better be in mint condition, or else the deals off.

Lucy smiled "Perfect!" she said as she bounced out of the room calling out to Ty to follow her since he fell asleep during the lady's story. 'Never thought I would be going to Magnolia again.' she thought as she headed out the front door 'I really hope I don't' see them again.' Lucy was filled with a mix of apprehension and hatred as her thoughts drifted off to team Natsu 'Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Natsu." she thought darkly

" _Lucy are you okay?"_ Cam's voice filled her head and knocked her out of her dark thoughts

" _Not really."_ she sighed " _But I'll get over it."_

" _Is there anything I can do?"_ he asked worried

" _No… not at the moment...but i'll let you know."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I just got back from spending the week at my grandma's house and couldn't wait to continue the story, so here you go**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu and happy were fishing like they normally would, when Natsu smelled something familiar.

"Hey happy you smell that?" he asked hopefully

Happy sniffed the air around him "Smell what Natsu?" he asked confused

Natsu sniffed again only to get disappointed "Uhhh… Nothin… sorry Happy i thought I smelled Lucy."

"Why would you smell Lucy Natsu? YOU chased her off remember!"

Natsu gave Happy a look "Yes Happy I remember!" he replied shortly

"Sorry Natsu… I-" Happy was interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves and voices

"Are you sure you have us going the right way Shortie?" a teasing voice asked

"YES Now shut your trap and keep an eye out... _they're_ here and the last thing I want is to run into _him_." a biting voice replied

"Who put a pipe up your ass?" another voice asked

The only reply that voice got was a smack in the back of the head

Natsu looked at at happy with an awestruck expression on his face and a smile that stretched from ear to ear "Happy did that voice sound familiar to you?" he asked hesitantly

Happy's only answer was to fly away at max speed screaming "LUUUUSSSSHHHHII!"

"Happy wait for me!" yelled Natsu as he chased after the blue exceed

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

Lucy and the rest of the group had been trekking through the woods for hours tracking a forest vulcans scent, while trying to avoid being discovered by Natsu and Happy. Lucy wouldn't have minded talking to the cute little blue cat once more… but he was with Natsu so that wasn't such a good idea. They were getting close to the nest when she heard a kid-ish voice yelling her name.

Lucy swore under her breath and turned to Ty and Cam "You Two." she ordered "Take the rest and head into the nest… I know know you are more than capable of handling it. I have some stuff to take care of." she said the last part darkly

Cam and Ty nodded their heads in affirmation while Lector stood there a little confused "I thought you three never spit up?" he asked

"We do sometimes." Ty and Cam answered while Lucy said "We're not joined at the hip!"

Lucy stood there waiting for Happy to approach her. When she saw the little blue fur ball she grabbed him from behind and placed her hand over his mouth. Happys eyes widened in alarm but Lucy shook her head and placed her finger over her lips, as a gesture for him to be quiet. When Happy showed that he understood, the blonde took her hand off of his mouth and gestured for him to follow her deeper into the woods, away from Natsu, and she climbed up a tree. When they reached a spot high enough off the ground Happy opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy shook her head and placed her finger over her lips once more. She didn't give him the okay to speak until Natsu came wandering by calling Happy's name.

"Happy!" He called looking around "Where are you? Did you find Lucy?!"

It wasn't until Natsu wandered far enough away that Lucy finally decided that it was okay to speak "What Happy?" Lucy asked rather coolly

"Lushi! I missed you!" Happy said with tears in his eyes as he threw himself at the blonde "Are you coming back to Fairy Tail now? You're in Magnolia so that has to mean something."

Lucy showed Happy her guild mark "Sorry cat… but I'm with Sabertooth at the moment….on a mission actually. Besides I would never want to step foot in that guild full of traitors again."

Happy stared at her guild mark in shock "YOU JOINED OUR RIVAL GUILD?!" he finally exploded

"Shhh! Happy keep your voice down… I don't want _him_ to find us… But yeah I joined Sabertooth with my team."

Happy didn't know how to respond to this new revelation so instead he said "Natsu really misses you Lushi… Everyone misses you."

Lucy sighed "Happy. The only one I truly miss is you. Now if you will excuse me I have a mission to do." With that said Lucy jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch startling a Vulcan, that was wearing a bejeweled crown and holding a very familiar porcelain doll. "Aha caught y-" Lucy didn't get to finish because the thing smacked her into a tree trunk. 'So this is how that feels.' Lucy thought as she recalled the time she punched Jiemma in the gut.

Lucy glowered at the ugly beast "You're gonna pay for that you freak! Now give me that doll!" she growled

"This Dolly is Vulcan's… Blondie can't have it." the vulcan growled at her

"You asked for it." Lucy said as as she got into her fighting stance

Happy watched from the tree tops expecting Lucy to call on one of her spirits but was surprised when she yelled out "Soul dragon's platinum fist!" Happy watched as she lunged at the thing and punched it in the face. The Vulcan staggered back but managed to stay on his feet.

"You're stronger than I anticipated." Lucy sneered at the beast

"I am Forest Vulcan King!" the beast bellowed as he swung at Lucy "No one can best me."

Lucy dodged the Vulcan's attack by side stepping "Really now." The blonde smiled a smile that gave Happy chills "Then that means I don't have to hold back! Soul dragons roar!" Happy watched as a sparkling ghostly looking beam hit the Vulcan in the chest, and watched as it crumpled to the ground with a big thump. When the coast was clear he flew down from the fifty foot tree. Happy stared at the beast and lifted a shaking finger "I-is -h-he d-dead."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and went to pluck the grimy looking doll out of the Forest Vulcan's hands "I don't know… I tried to hold back. I didn't even need to call on any real magic power… the battle was a real let down really."

Happy stared at Lucy like she was a mad woman "What do you mean… the battle was a let down."

"I was really hopping for a hard battle. This was something I could fight in my sleep." she said gesturing to the knocked out Vulcan

"We've been having problems with this vulcan for Months… and you took it out in less than five minutes!" Happy didn't know how to feel at the moment "How did you do it anyway? and what happened to your spirits? Happy asked question after question

"Surprise!" Lucy yelled " I have another Magic now! And i still have my spirits I can just hold my own in battle now… in fact just the other day I saw a movie with Loke and T-" Lucy was interrupted by Loke appearing out of nowhere

"You called princess." he said in a flirtatious tone

Lucy glowered at the celestial spirit "LOKE!" she scolded him "what did I tell you about popping in at random times." Lucy recalled the time he decided to pay her a visit while she was in the shower

Loke's cheeks reddened "Now princess I thought we moved past that... and besides this isn't random, you said my name."

"Loke go home!"

"Bye princess!" Loke said cheerily as he disappeared

Lucy turned to Happy and said "See I told you I still have my spirits."

Happy nodded his head "Well I have to go Lucy…Natsu's still probably looking for me… but it was good seeing you! I can't wait to tell the others I saw you today."

Lucy nodded her head and turned around to go join the others

* * *

 _ **Happy/Natsu's POV**_

Happy found Natsu at their fishing spot "You were right Natsu!" he said cheerily "Lucy was here!"

Natsu dropped his fishing pole and whipped his head around to stare at Happy "Really!" He said giddily "How is she? Did she want to talk to me too? What was she doing in Magnolia? I she going to rejoin Fairy Tail?" the pinkette fired question after question at the exceed

"Sorry Natsu but she didn't want to talk to you, infact she hid from you. And she joined another guild."happy decided it was best to leave out which guild she joined and the new magic she acquired "she was here on a mission with her new team and she's doing great Natsu she's a really strong mage now."

Natsu visibly deflated at Happy's words 'she didn't want to see me." he thought sadly as Happy continued jabbering on about how awesome Lucy is and how stupid Natsu was. It was going on like this for a good twenty minutes when Natsu finally said 'No!"

Happy just stared at Natsu confused "Huh?"

"Lucy doesn't get a choice." Natsu said as he stood up off the ground "I'm gonna talk to her whether she wants me to or not." he said determined

"Natsu I don't think that's a good idea." Happy warned

But his warning fell on deaf ears because Natsu was already marching through the forest searching for Lucy

"Natsuu!" Happy called "Wait for me!"


	7. Question

**This Isn't an update!**

 **Dear readers,**

 **So I have three unfinished stories and One that I haven't posted yet. I'm wondering if I should continue the stories if you think so please visit my profile and take the poll please the poll closes on 11/24/16. Pick your favorite story.**

 **-Yours truly,**

 **fierynitemare**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chapter is a little on the sucky side I promise others will be better, i was a little distracted writing this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Lucy we wiped out the nest… but we didn't find the doll… instead we found something else, so we brought it to a stream, where we decided to make a campsite for the night._ Ty's voice filled Lucy's head as she raced through the forest

 _Yeah I know you don't have the doll because I do, and I'm on my way._

Lucy picked up her pace and sprinted towards the boys. When Lucy made it to the stream she visibly relaxed but her confusion was evident "What are you guy's doing with an exceed egg and why are those two trapped in a cage made of ice?

"Well we found these two idiots after we cleared out the nest turns out they were about to be Vulcan food pretty soon, and then after that these two went crazy. They started attacking us and clawing at our faces and i didn't want to kill the little guys they're all cute and cuddly so I trapped them in a cage."

"Let us go you jerk!" the black and white exceed yelled at Ty

"Yeah let us go!" The Orange and red exceed yelled

Lucy walked over and squatted down near the cage and began to talk to the exceeds "HI I'm Lucy! What's your name?" she flashed the two a dazzling smile

The Red and orange cat stared at Lucy and said "NetherStar." hesitantly like he was betraying his brother by speaking to her

The black cat with the white ears and belly looked up, stared Lucy in the eye and said "Scythe."

"Well aren't your parents looking for you?" Lucy asked

The two looked down and stared at their feet suddenly finding their feet very interesting "No." they mumbled "We don't have parents."

Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion "Why not?" She asked

The two told their story of how they hatched one day in a small village with humans, but one day a dark guild attacked them and killed everyone they knew and loved. They told the three how they escaped and flew away until they used up all their magic power and landed here in this forest, where they were attacked by a forest Vulcan and taken to it's nest so they could be dinner."

"Oh you poor guys… no wonder you attacked my friends you were frightened. I'll tell you what… if you promise not to attack us I'll let you out."

"I promise nothing." Scythe said as he put his nose in the air and crossed his arms

A shadow fell across Lucy's face "Fine then." she said as she began to stand up "stay trapped here for the rest of your miserable life for all I care." Lucy dusted off her hands and walked over to Ty, Cam, Lector and Rufus when a voice called out to her.

"WAIT!... take us with you. Please!" The red and orange one begged "We want to become strong like you and Scythe didn't mean it… he was just trying to act tough."

"We want to become strong like you… please help us… I was being stupid." Scythe begged

"Come on Lucy." Lector begged remembering a time when he was in a position similar to theirs "Let them come with us." Ty, Cam, and lector gave Lucy puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." she relented"But they are your responsibility." Lucy gave Ty and Cam a scary and intense look to get her point across

 _ **Time skip**_

They were at the Mongolian train station when Lucy ran into Natsu "Oh sor-." Lucy sneered when she saw who she ran into "Natsu." she growled

"Heya Luce... long time no see." Natsu gulped 'since when did Lucy become so scary.'

Ty and Cam came up behind Lucy "Who's this clown?" Cam asked

"My ex… I've told you about _Natsu_ haven't I?"

"Lucy you've gotta come back to Fairy Tail. Everyone's miserable without you, don't punish them because of my mistake." Natsu begged

Lucy gave of a bitter laugh "Why should I care about them… when they didn't care about me? Besides I'm with a new guild now… there's no way I'd turn my back on them."

"Then I challenge them! If i win you gotta join Fairy Tail. If they win you get to continue as you were."

"We accept!" Ty and Cam Chorused together

"Really… this should be super easy considering you're both really weak… I mean I barely sense any magic energy on you guys."

Lucy smirked "That's what you think."

Ty and cam smirked at each other and released a little bit of their magic energy "Let's see who will draw first blood. Blood dragons golden fist." Cam's fist lit up with a blood red flame as he made a move to punch Natsu, only the pyro countered with his Fire dragon's iron fist and the two's knuckles met with an explosion of flames. The two punched and kicked, until Cam got annoyed and used a bit too much force behind one of his punches and knocked Natsu down.

"Fight's over." Sycthe said as he watched Natsu collapse on the ground

"The fight's not over yet… not until we get our Lucy back."natsu said from the ground

"You bet the fight's not over you pink haired freak I still haven't gotten to fight you yet." exclaimed Ty "And when I fight _I don't hold back_."

 _ **Time skip**_

Lucy made it back to the guild with the jewel and the two new members of Sabertooth. everyone was welcomed back with open arms. As Time passed as Lucy and the twin's managed to get a three bedroom apartment for only 100,000 Jewel. The exceeds would normally share a room with whoever. As the grand magic games approached the five trained to become even stronger. They went on lots of missions and soon gained the trust of the magic council so they didn't need chaperones anymore. Life was going great but little did Lucy know that her peace would soon be interrupted. When it was time for the grand Magic games Sabertooth entered with two teams, Sabertooth Alpha, and Sabertooth, Beta. The Alpha team consisted of Lucy, Cam, Ty, Sting, and Rouge. The Beta team consisted of Minerva, Rufus,Yukino, and Orga.


	9. Message from MOI its muy importante

**ALERT!**

 **Hey, all of you Celestial Trio lovers! It's been a minute, hasn't it? In fact, it's been a whole year almost. WOW! So enough of the chit chat let's get down to business.**

 **Well, First I'm saying that this is most certainly not an update. (sorry) However, you will want to tune into this most important notification. AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ TILL THE VERY END BECAUSE IT CONTAINS RELEVANT INFO.**

 **I HATE to disappoint but (we've all seen this coming)**

 **I'm not continuing the story. I've had writer's block for the longest and can't bring myself to continue this (emphasis on this). I'm Soo sorry that I'm not continuing The Celestial Trio. I feel terrible, and I want to say T hank you all, so much, For reading and reviewing my story. For laughing with me and sending all the positive vibes my way. It has been so much fun writing the Celestial Trio I love you all so much, which is why I can't bear to disappoint you like this so…**

 **THIS IS A NOTIFICATION SAYING THAT, ALTHOUGH I WON'T BE CONTINUING THE CELESTIAL TRIO... I WILL BE REWRITING IT. (because this one is just a mess and I don't like how I wrote it, or how the last chapter went.)**

 **YAYYYY! Anyways I'll polish it up and add more detail, improving the many many grammatical errors, in here, to the best of my ability. I'll develop the characters and plot too, that there won't be so many holes. I'm also adding new parts to the story as well, so I'm going take my time with it.**

 **I hope you guys will like what I come up with. I'm open to suggestions, just send me a message with any concerns. And before I start, I would like to know... do you guys care if it's in third person or first person? I need to know before I start writing. SOON PLEASE, or else you'll just get what you get.**

 **I'll see you all soon with the new and improved Celestial Trio. Not sure what it should be called yet though. Oh WELL, it'll all be sorted out soon I guess.**

 **I don't know about you, but I'm excited about it.**

 **So this is goodbye, for now, see you all soon, love you all.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Yours truly**

 **-Fierynitemare**


	10. Message from MOI again

**Hey everybody Fierynitemare here, and as promised I've started on the Celestial Trio rewrite. It's called I used to be your's, adn the first chapter is up. YAyyy! Now before I begin, I have a few words and warnings.**

 **1)This chapter is just a longer description since the one before was very vague. So chapter two will be chapter one.**

 **2) Lisanna and Natsu will be OOC in some chapters so don't give me grief, remember this is FANFICTION anything can happen.**

 **3) Sorry for any punctuation and grammar mistakes, I'm Trying my best to root them out, but Grammar, as well as Punctuation, are not my strong suits.**

 **That is all.**

 **Happy reading**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

In the wake of Lisanna's return, everybody is ecstatic. They're so happy that they fail to notice key things about the youngest Straus sibling. Things that Lucy does see, and that's just because she's been moved to the back burner. Forgotten as Lisanna is remembered, Lucy picks up on her odd mannerisms and behaviors. But when she confronts the white haired mage, who seems to have everybody caught in her trap. The girl has Lucy kicked out of the guild.

Fading in the wind, as she's cast aside like last weeks trash, and feeling betrayed Lucy becomes jaded and aloof. Anger consumes her, and she begins to lose herself. It isn't until the blonde meets two devilish twins, who save her from herself, that she begins to love again. And as the ice starts to melt around her heart, she slowly forgets the problem that started it all.

Years later she runs into her old team at the GMG, and that's when it all comes back to her. She needs to save her team, if only she cared enough to do it. Will time run out before she's able to save them, or will she watch as they all rot, laughing as they meet their demise, or will she put the past behind her and rescue all of those that she once loved.

(A/N: I made two descriptions, One is just a jazzed up version of the other. Which one is better?)

When asked her opinion on Lisanna, Lucy never would've described the girl as a threat. She wouldn't have been able to say anything. The truth is Lucy doesn't know who Lisanna is. The white haired mage seems sweet, but there is something that seems a bit off about her. There are things she does when she thinks nobody is watching, and there are things about her behavior that only Lucy notices. When confronted on the matter the white haired mage has Lucy kicked out of the guild. Why would she do something like that? The truth is that oh so sweet girl that lives on in everybody's memory is dead, and someone new has taken over.

I used to be yours… coming soon


End file.
